kingdom_of_talberranfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Stenwulf
Edward Stenwulf, also called Ed for short by his friends and family, is a major character and is the current king of Talberran and the head of House Stenwulf. He is a kind and honorable man, to his family and friends and his people. As king, his rule is robust, strong and unchallenged. As a father, he is loving and selfless, he wishes to give his children the life he did not have. House Stenwulf has retained their royalty status for thousands of years, only a few times being forced out by House Balaire and several other Houses that seem to now be extinct, while some still live. Due to bad blood between the houses, he has obtained the grudge that his father Tobias holds against House Balaire, most specifically toward Elizabetha and Cristoph Belaire for their cunning deeds of attempting to usurp the throne of Talberran numerous times, even during Ed's current rule. Edward has fought and lead many battles against House Balaire but they seem to be at a constant stalemate. His relations with the other Houses is neutral, although he seems to have a paranoia about them, as if he believes that they have the same intentions of House Balaire. He is however, good friends with the head of House Garrington, Marcus Garrington and is very close with House Thatcher. Ed is a smart military tactitionist, he prefers to lead his armies into battle rather than stand by idly and watch his own men perish. Some of his family would question this but Ed refuses to listen. He lead many battles launched by House Stenwulf, but not all. His most notable battle was between House Stenwulf and House Balaire, fighting for control of the Grey Plains, territory that was close to Winterborne's walls. During the battle, he had captured and executed Stephan Balaire by beheading, who was the early head of House Balaire before Elizabetha who had taken his place. This sparked more conflict with House Balaire, declaring all-out war between them, in which is still going today. Biography Background Edward was born in the Palace of Stenwulf to his father Tobias and his mother Kaisa. He was the first and oldest son to be birthed and would be the heir to Tobias upon his passing. Edward spent most of his childhood in the palace, not doing much else but strict training with the sword. His father Tobias wished for Edward to be an excellent swordsman and put him into the training grounds every day to train him. Edward enjoyed swordsmanship and was enthusiastic about it but he would soon begin to tire of the same agenda. His father Tobias was strict and iron-fisted, making him study and do chores around the palace constantly, not allowing him to do much else but train. He went into a depression for quite some time, his father began to grow concerned. Over time, Tobias and Kaisa birthed two more sons and two daughters, in which Edward was quite pleased about. He spent, not only time in the training grounds but helped raise his siblings. He seemed to find some joy in it, teaching them the ways. His depression had soon faded and he was back to training. Tobias continued in training Edward and their relationship seemed to fade over time. As Ed grew older, he began growing more serious with training. He intended that his father resign as his mentor, intending that he could train himself. Tobias shrugged this off and went back to his duties as King. Edward began training himself with the bow, becoming a marksman as well as a swordsman. By now Ed was seasoned with the sword and was ready to serve as a soldier as he came of age. Tobias assigned his son to be the captain of his own squad. Ed served well as a captain for several months and honed his skills as a tactionist. He lead many victories against House Balaire in their attempts to usurp the throne. It was not long until he was injured and sent back to Talberran to recover. In that time he bonded with his younger siblings and took them hunting, helped their sword arm and aided in their education. He followed the tradition of Stenwulf, in which all Stenwulf born must learn the ways of the blade, no matter what gender they may be. The second eldest brother, Gunrik shared a close bond with his brother Ed, Edward personally trained him in the ways that he was taught. Soon Gunrik was on the same path as Edward and became a soldier over time. Edward also trained his sisters with the sword, only Trystin however took up the art while Gwen didn't have any interest and preferred to stay feminine. As time past, Edward was now in his late twenties. He had become more involved with House business and served as his fathers advisor for a time. During this, the conflicts between Balaire and Stenwulf started to once again rise up. Tensions raised as the Balaire's demanded more lands, threatening to lay siege and kill the people if the deed was not presented. Edward began to grow tired of House Balaire and demanded that his father rise against them. Tobias did not wish to see battle, then again, the lands that the Balaire's wished to take were rich of resources that House Stenwulf used. Tobias listened to his son and proceeded to think about the situation, for lives were at stake. With a heavy heart, Tobias had gave up the deed to avoid the certain death to come. The Balaire's immediately moved in to the land, known as Snowhawk Plataeu, pleased with the decison that was made. Tobias felt grief for the people of Snowhawk but he reasurred himself that he had done the better thing. Edward was furious at his father for giving up land so easily, so close to their borders. Edward, as prince of Talberran, rallied the Military under his command and marched toward Snowhawk, intending to drive them back to Faerchester. Upon arrival, the banners of Balaire were already swaying in the breeze. The citizens eyes widened upon the arrival of the prince. They spoke not a single word to the soldiers and the prince, as they made their way to the keep. Stephan Balaire stood at the top of the stairs leading to the keep, looking down at the Stenwulf prince and his men. He waved a hand as several guards poured in from the streets and the keep, pointing their spears directly in the faces of the Stenwulf unit. "You Stenwulf's are so predictable, it's good you've come. You're just in time for the festival! Would you like to come in and see what we've done with the place? Certainly marvelous isn't it?" Stephan Balaire would say atop the staircase. Edward looked up at him with a glare, grasping the hilt of his sword. The guards would have the blades of their spears close, close enough to impale the men upon sudden movement. Edward looked to the keep, what he had saw had pierced him deep. From the gallows, hung the members of House Snowhawk, vassals and close friends to House Stenwulf. Edward was disgusted at his father for what had been done, his cowardly decison costed the lives of close associates. "Men, kill the prince's soldiers, and bring back the prince, alive." Stephan would say as he began making his way back into the keep. The Balaire soldiers would suddenly thrust their spears into the prince's men. The Stenwulf force would try to strike back but ultimately they were unsuccessful. They made a valiant effort, managing to kill some of Balaire's soldiers before dying. Edward fought, fueled by his rage, managing to kill many Balaire soldiers before having the back of his legs slashed. He fell to the ground, keeping his sword in his grasp while trying to lift himself. He ended up getting knocked out by one of the soldiers and put into the jail of the Keep. Edward did not want to give up so easily. Wounded but determined, Edward thought of a way to escape Snowhawk. He lured a jail guard into his cell, trying to fake a sickness, then proceeded to surprise the guard and strangle him to death, obtaining the key and retrieving his gear from a prison chest. He managed to escape Snowhawk but it was a long way to return to Winterborne. He began making his way down the frigid road back to his home. Soon though, he would begin to grow hungry and tired, his movement slowed down until finally he collapsed of exhaustion. Nature wasn't on his side, as a blizzard had battered him while he lay on the road, slowly beginning to fade away. This would not come to pass, as a lone Frost wolf had found him on the road. The Frost wolf sat next to him, looking down at Edward. Edward would muster the strength he could to look up to the wolf, reaching a hand to touch his muzzle. The Frost wolf let him caress his muzzle, until Edward had finally passed out from exhaustion and the chill of the blizzard. Edward then awoke inside of an icy cave, he looked about and realized that he was dragged to safety by the Frost wolf. Edward pondered why but was more than thankful to the wolf for saving his life. Edward laid there with the wolf until dawn, rising and beginning his trek back to Winterborne. Edward looked back, noticing that the wolf was following him back. Edward motioned for him to follow and the wolf followed him all the way back to Winterborne. Upon returning to Winterborne, he was greeted to warm welcome back by his people, however there was a look of grief upon the guardsmen of Winterborne. Since Edward had been imprisoned by the Balaire's, Tobias had been poisoned and murdered by an unknown culprit. Edward was not surprised, knowing the cunning of House Balaire and their goal of seizing the throne of Talberran, he assumed it was one of their assassins. Edward had prepared for his father's funeral burning, placing him upon a pyre. Edward spoke no words, simply lighting the pyre and departing from the ceremony. Edward's family grieved, while Ed himself did not. Edward felt that the death's of the Snowhawk's were at fault of his poor decison making. Queen Kaisa was deemed unfit to rule due to the shock she had gone through upon Tobias's death and so Edward was then crowned King in the North and all of Talberran. Edward had grown older into his early thirties, over time he had made changes to the House. He kept his wolf companion that saved him during the blizzard and named him Darryn, they also began breeding Frost wolves as companions, as well as guardians. Soon after taking up the Throne, Edward met the beautiful Katalina of House Thatcher and grew fond of her, eventually over time pledging his love to her and proposing, to which she and her house accepted. Edward and Katalina had three sons and two daughters, Jaethil being the eldest of the three sons and Mellani being the eldest of the two daughters. Edward still held his heavy grudge against the Balaire's for the crimes they had commited, he reassured himself he'd never forget, never forgive. Edward began becoming close with local Houses, obtaining their oaths to fealty to the Great House of Stenwulf. Soon Edward would have gathered enough men in Winterborne, training them ancient fighting techniques from the days of old. He kept close with his vassals and they offered their aid in the coming battle to come. To Edward's surprise, there was a courier from House Balaire awaiting his counsel. Edward did not have an ounce of patience for the courier and ordered for him to be swift with his message. The courier bared a offer similar to that of what Tobias had faced years before, either let the Balaire's take the land or they are to be sieged, this time they wished to seize control of the Grey Plains, the land that surrounded the hold of Winterborne. Edward stood from the throne, gesturing for Winter's Howl to be brought to him, the ancestral heirloom blade of House Stenwulf. He would grab the handle of the blade, approaching the courier hastily. "You dare enter my hall and present such a laughable offer to me? I knew your people were short-sighted and senseless but YOU must be really idiotic to take even the smallest step into my realm." Edward says to the courier. The courier dropped to the floor, his head freed from his shoulders by Winter's Howl. Edward proceeded to the armory, preparing himself for the battle. "Blow the Horn of Baelor, it's time we meet our foes with steel." Edward would say as he rallied the men. They proceeded to the armory and began gearing themselves. They gathered themselves at the courtyard of Winterborne palace and awaited their King's command. The men clanked with their steps, armed and ready for the battle. Edward had mounted his steed Felarof and looked upon his men as they formed into a march. Edward had then began a speech before marching forth. Edward and his army marched out of the gates, the citizens of Winterborne cheered and bade them luck. They met their foes in the Grey Plains, Stephan Balaire stood opposite of Edward with his soldiers. Both armies formed ranks, staring each other down. It was not long until Edward had raised Winter's Howl in the air, signalling the charge. The ground shook as they sprinted toward their enemies, a look of ferocity in their eyes. The two armies clashed, steel to steel and began to tear each other to pieces. Edward fought and killed many soldiers but it was not long until he was dismounted as Felarof was struck with an arrow, Felarof managed to flee but Edward picked himself up and continued swinging his blade. After countless enemies fell to Edward, Stephan Balaire had decided to meet the King in combat. The battle between the two House leaders raged for a extended period of time, both of them skilled and seasoned in the field of battle. Edward had soon overcame Stephan however, slicing the back of his legs with Winter's Howl, similar to how Edward was incapacitated years before. Edward granted Stephan a swift pommel to the face, bringing him back as a prisoner to Winterborne. The Battle of the Grey Plains was over, Stephan Balaire was captured, the Balaire soldiers all laid dead in the field and the Grey Plains remained theirs. Stenwulf forces suffered a great worth of casualties but would recover over time. Upon return to Winterborne, Stephan Balaire was thrown into the lowest dungeon of Winterborne Keep. Edward would bring him to trial the next day, bringing him in front of all Winterborne. He was brought to the block, restrained by Winterborne Guardsmen. Edward drew his blade and held it, the blade facing downward. With that said, Edward swung and decapitated Stephan. Loud roaring from the citizens rang from all directions, pleased with the death of their enemy. This execution would spark a war that would change Talberran as a whole and a war for the throne would soon commence. Season 1 This section will be written upon beginning RP of Season 1. Personality Ed is known to be a kind, selfless and caring man to his family. He seems to act this way toward his citizens as a King as well, making sure that he does what he can to please his people and lead them on the right path. He is quite honorable, maybe almost too much so. Even with the execution of one of his sworn enemies (Stephan Balaire), he did not let anger cloud his vision and gave him a just sentence to death. He sees honor as something of great importance when it comes to battle or ruling his realm, he sees it as a way to properly guide himself and his people. On the contrary, Edward is known to have quite a temper when the situation calls for it. He holds grudges very deep within, not letting them slip away. If someone has done wrong to his family, people, or himself, he will see to it that there is justice. Relationships In progress Edward and Darryn.jpg|Edward and his Frost wolf, Darryn. Edward and Darryn in Summer.jpg|Frostfall in Summer Category:Stenwulf Category:King